Twightanic
by itsalwayshotoutside
Summary: My heart started to pound as the realization of what I was about to do hit me. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately to shove away the panic that was quickly filling my body like a thick fog.


**EDITOR'S NOTE: In this story, Edward Cullen has already been changed (yes, yes, i know that it isn't exactly by the book) he's 3 to 4 years into his new existence and before his rebellious period. Bella Swan is around 16 or 17 years old. :)) **

**P.S: I don't own twilight, or anything associated with it, including the characters. :D**

**-----------------**

My heart started to pound as the realization of what I was about to do hit me. I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut, trying desperately to shove away the panic that was quickly threatening to envelop my entire body.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes and turned my head, meeting my aunt's worried gaze. Her lip slightly trembled as my uncle put his arm around her soft shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. I took a mental picture of my loving caretakers, emblazoning the kind eyes and concerned smiles that I loved so much into my mind. I didn't want to think about how I was about to leave, with the possibility of never seeing them again. "Bella?" she repeated.

"Oh--what?" I replied dazedly, I guess I had become too caught up in my own thoughts.

"I was saying, are you sure you want to do this, honey?" my aunt asked while my uncle nodded in silent agreement. I had been asking myself the same question. I tried once again to convince my stubborn heart of why I needed to leave the place that held the only home and family I had ever known.

Since my mother Renee had died when I was five, my aunt and uncle had willingly taken me in, treating me even better than they would a daughter. But even back then, I knew deep in my heart that they wouldn't be able to take care of me forever. I had started to notice the stoop of my uncle's back and the graying of my aunt's hair. They were getting older, and I was as well. I couldn't burden them any longer.

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my voice confident so I wouldn't worry them. "I have to do this. I need to find Charlie." Charlie was my father, who scandalously got my mother pregnant while she was making her way here to England on a voyage much like the one I was about to experience, except for the fact that I was going in the exact opposite direction and that I wasn't planning on having a rendezvous with a total stranger. All I knew about my father was that he lived in New York. I had only seen a picture of him once, which was now long gone, disappearing around the same time my mother died.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, jarring me from my muddled mind. I could feel the sting of tears start to well up behind my eyelids as I prepared to say my goodbyes.

"Miss?" the driver opened my door, offering a gloved hand for support. I was too distracted to thank him as he heaved me out. I turned, waiting for my family to unfold themselves from the cramped passenger compartment of the carriage.

"I'll miss you so much," I choked out once they had stepped from the vehicle, diving towards my uncle for a hug. What was I going to do without my gentle giant? I transferred myself over to my aunts arms, squeezing her tenderly.

"Be safe, dear. You know how much we love you. Make us proud." Two tears escaped from my aunt's light blue eyes and trickled down the numerous wrinkles that creased her weathered cheek.

"Last call for passengers." a voice boomed somewhere above the crowd. My heart hammered wildly in my chest. I grabbed my lightly packed suitcase, filled with only necessities. My uncle led me to the receiving area. I attacked him with another hug.

"Be good." he said gruffly, trying to hold back the tears I could see shining in his eyes. I couldn't speak in fear of sobbing, so I nodded my head mutely against his chest and then stumbled the rest of the way through the thick throng of people who were also gathering to bid farewell to their loved ones.

I tripped up the bridge that connected the ground to the ship's entrance. After handing my worn ticket to the tired-looking sailor and taking one last look behind me, I stepped across the threshold of my old world, boarding the U.S.S Titanic.


End file.
